The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements, and more specifically, to a spring biased shank assembly for an implement such as a cultivator, chisel plow or grain drill.
Many field cultivator, chisel plow and grain drill opener shanks are clamped to square bars or square tubes. Usually part of the clamping bracket extends above the center line of the tube to provide a support for a coil spring which applies down pressure to the shank. Sometimes it is desirable to rotate the square tube in order to raise and lower the ground engaging tool. It is also desirable to be able to clamp the bracket anywhere along the tube. In conventional designs, the lift mechanism and/or machine frame often interfere with desired shank bracket positions. Adjusting down pressure of individual shanks is a difficult job requiring the operator to be in an awkward position while having to strain to put in a pin or to secure a clip.